Phoenix Wright: The Cracked Turnabout
by James E
Summary: Phoenix and Maya get their first case in over a month, but are shocked to see that there are two completely different causes of death, and a suspect who wasn't even at the scene of the crime! How will this unfold? Find out in THE CRACKED TURNABOUT
1. Prologue

Cracked Turnabout

Prologue

by IscaMonkey

It was 6PM, March 3rd. Jake Brash was working out at the gym. He had a new girlfriend, and she had noted to him that maybe he should try it to get into better shape. He took this suggestion and got a membership immediately. He was running on the treadmill. There were only 2 other people in the room, one was also using a treadmill, the other was lifting weights.

Suddenly, Jake felt ill. He slowed but couldn't press the treadmill button in time. He fell and was thrown off the end. He landed on the carpeted floor, right on the back of his neck. The other two in the room thought he might be unconscious, so they went over to check his pulse. Then they shocked were to find, that there was no pulse at all. Terrified, the weight lifter ran out to get help while the other treadmill user stared at shock at the body. A minute later, the weight lifting man returned and helped the other man out. They both looked like they'd just woken from a nightmare. Less than an hour later, the gym was closed by the police. Detective Gumshoe was at the scene gathering evidence while other men in white body suits were examining Jake's body. They carefully examined the treadmill which he was using and the neck itself. Another man brought over a large bag. Gumshoe saw this and turned away.

'Aw man,' he said to himself. 'No matter how many times I see it happen, it still gives me the creeps.' A moment later, one of the men in white was next to Gumshoe. 'Sir, we're going to take this body down to the lab and run some tests.' he said through his mask. 'Do we have permission to take it away from the crime scene?' 'Of course.' said Gumshoe. 'You guys do what you need to do. We'll find out how this happened, one way or another.' The scientists then studied the body for several hours. But at 10:30PM, they made a shocking discovery.

The head scientist immediately called Detective Gumshoe.

'It's late, pal.' said Gumshoe as he answered. 'This had better be important.'

'It is, Detective.' replied the scientist. 'We examined the blood of the victim, and... well...' The scientist then said something which shocked Gumshoe with a new realization.

'WHAT? You gotta be kiddin' me!' yelled Gumshoe. 'Are you sure that's right?'

'Yes, Detective.' replied the scientist in a nervous manner. 'And we've also been able to identify the victim. We can also identify a suspect.'

'A suspect? I thought he died after falling off a treadmill?' replied Gumshoe, confused. 'Actually, we need to explain something about that.' said the scientist. The conversation continued for several minutes, until Gumshoe had enough information. 'Thank you for your help. I think I can find this 'suspect' now. You guys seem to have done a good job.' said Gumshoe.

'Our pleasure, Detective.' replied the scientist. 'We'll do anything else we can to help you in this case.'

'Of course.' said Gumshoe as he hung up. He then got into his car and drove off.

Frank Virgil was sleeping in his apartment when he heard a knock on the door. He slowly got up to answer it, when he heard a booming voice.

'Frank Virgil, this is the police! I order that you open this door and surrender yourself!' yelled the voice. Frank panicked and ran to the door. He opened it and outside stood Detective Dick Gumshoe.

'What's going on, Detective?' said a confused Frank.

'You are being arrested under the suspicion of murder.' replied Gumshoe.

'Murder?' Frank was shocked.

'Yes, pal.' said Gumshoe.

'The murder of your roommate, Jake Brash!'


	2. Part One

Cracked Turnabout

Part One

by IscaMonkey

March 4th 8:47AM

Wright & Co Law Offices

Phoenix was awake and sitting at his desk organizing files. It was the only thing he could do these days. The city was relatively crime free. He and Maya hadn't taken up a case in at least a month. Speaking of that, where is Maya? 'Nick!' yelled a girlish voice. 'AH! Maya!' screamed Phoenix. Sure enough the girl standing behind him was Maya Fey. 'Don't scare me like that!' 'Sorry Nick, but you're just too easy! I couldn't help myself.' Maya confessed. 'Just wondering if you've had breakfast yet.' 'No, I haven't actually.' Realizing that Maya was going to suggest somewhere they could eat, then realizing she would ask him to pay, he said. 'Wait a minute...' 'There's a new place down the road, it has the best bacon toasties!' Maya said, excited. _I knew it, and here comes the killer blow..._ 'Come on, Nick! On me!' _Huh? Maya paying for food? When I'm around?_ 'Maya', Phoenix said, confused. 'Why? Why aren't you asking for me to pay?' 'Oh,' said Maya. 'I didn't know you wanted to.' _Damn. She got me good with that one._ 'Alright, I guess we can. There's not much to do around here anyway.' said Phoenix, disappointed that Maya had beaten him again. 'Yeah, it's kind of a bummer that we haven't had any cases. It's surprising that we've even been able to pay the rent!' said Maya. _Yeah, about that rent..._ As they were about to leave, the phone rang. Let's just say that Maya got overexcited and ran to answer it, leaving Phoenix with a fist-shaped dent in his cheek. 'OW! What was that for?' questioned Phoenix. 'SSH! I'm on the phone.' replied Maya, whispering. She put the receiver to her ear and returned to her normal voice. 'Wright and Co. Law Offices. Maya Fey speaking. How can we be of assistance?' Maya listened carefully. Phoenix couldn't hear the other side of the conversation, but this is pretty much what he picked up. 'No, my name is Maya, not Mia. Mia... doesn't work here anymore.' _I've heard her say that one before._ 'No, she does not have an alternative number. She... didn't give us one.' 'No, wait! We're lawyers as well! Studied under Mia herself. We can take this case. Just tell us the details.' 'Ah ha... uh hmm... WHAT?' _Uh oh, this doesn't seem good. Maya's used to hearing about murders before, but now I'm surprised, and I don't even know what she's hearing._ 'Um... OK, we'll drop by the Detention Center soon. Goodbye.' Maya put the phone down in obvious shock. 'Well?' said Phoenix, curious. 'I guess it's a murder.' 'Yeah, you're right. The murder of a man named Jake Brash.' replied Maya. _Jake Brash... hang on, where have I heard that name before?_ 'Anyway, the suspect is his current roommate, Frank Virgil.' said Maya. 'Mr. Virgil is being held at the Detention Center. He wanted Mia to represent him, but when I told him she wasn't here, he wouldn't listen to me and wanted to find her instead.' _So that's what all that was about._ 'So, I guess we should go down to the Detention Center and see him.' said Phoenix. 'I guess we should.' said Maya. Suddenly her eyes grew wider and she put her hands together. 'But first...' Uh oh. Phoenix let out a great sigh of defeat. 'Fine, let's go.' 'Yay!' said Maya. 'One of their bacon toasties for me!' Phoenix and Maya left the office with soon-to-be-filled stomachs and the possibility of their first case in a long time.

March 4th, 10:20AM  
Detention Center

Phoenix and Maya arrived at the Detention Center shortly after a long breakfast just down the street from their office. Phoenix had to agree, those bacon toasties were the best. Phoenix walked over to a guard near the door. 'Excuse me, we believe a Mr. Frank Virgil is being held here.' he said to the guard. 'We are Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey, and we wish to talk to him.' 'Hmm.' replied the guard. 'I'll go find him for you.' 'Thank you.' replied Phoenix. And with that, the guard went through the door to search for the suspect. Phoenix and Maya took seats among the rows set out for people waiting. 'Um... Phoenix...' said Maya. 'Yes, Maya?' said Phoenix. 'When I mentioned the name of the victim,' 'Jake Brash?' 'Yes. You looked like the name made you think. Do you know him?' Maya asked, confused. 'Well, I can't picture where I've heard that name, but it is familiar. Maybe I'll remember as we get more information.' Phoenix replied. 'Oh, OK.' said Maya, disappointed that Phoenix couldn't give her information on the victim. Just at that moment, the guard Phoenix had previously talked to exited through the door. 'Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey?' called the guard. Phoenix and Maya stood up. 'Window seven please.' the guard told them. 'Your suspect is waiting.' Phoenix and Maya moved over to their designated window, but were admittedly surprised at what they saw. The man on the other side of the glass couldn't have been over 23 years old. He wore stylish, low rim glasses and had short brown hair with light curls. He wore a green striped shirt, ripped around the collar, probably after a scuffle with a police officer. Than again, this guy didn't look like the type to get into a fight. He looks like he might have just given himself up and complied. 'Um... Frank Virgil?' said Maya, innocently. 'Yes.' the man replied. His voice was calm and deep. 'Could you tell me Frank,' asked Phoenix. 'What is your relation to the victim?' 'Mr. Brash and I shared an apartment on the University campus.' 'So, are you a student?' asked Phoenix. 'Yes, a student of advanced chemistry. 3rd year.' 'OK, the question I'm going to ask is a serious one.' Phoenix looked at Frank with a serious but friendly demeanor. 'Did you kill Jake Brash?' Frank looked at Phoenix, hurt that he would be asked this question but also understanding. He looked at the two calmly and said, 'No. I would never murder my best friend.' Phoenix closed his eyes and took in Mr Virgil's answer. He looked Frank straight in the eye and then said 'I believe you. And I would be happy to represent you.' 'You will?' asked Frank. His eyes lit up. 'Good job, Nick!' said Maya, happy to be involved in a new case after so long. 'I think we'd better wait until tomorrow, because we don't know anything else, and more will be revealed as we go on.' 'Actually, Nick,' said Maya. 'I think it might be a good idea to visit Detective Gumshoe. He's probably investigating the case and might have an autopsy report. It might be useful for us.' 'That's a pretty good idea, Maya. Let's head to the station before we head home.' Phoenix turned to Frank. 'Frank, we're leaving now, but we'll see you tomorrow. And I promise, we will get you free and find the person who killed your roommate.' 'Thank you Mr Wright.' said Frank. 'We'll meet you in the defense lobby in the morning.' Phoenix said to Frank as he and Maya walked out.


	3. Part Two

Cracked Turnabout

Part Two

by IscaMonkey

Maya and Phoenix arrived at the Criminal Affairs Department at around 1PM, looking for Detective Gumshoe. 'It looks like he isn't here.' said Maya. 'Yeah. Maybe he's out investigating.' Phoenix replied. He then walked over to a man in a police uniform working at a computer. 'Excuse me, have you seen Detective Gumshoe?' 'Yeah, he went to some apartment. He's investigating there.' the policeman replied. _That must be where Frank and Jake lived._ 'I think I know what he means. Thanks very much.' Phoenix then turned to leave. 'Excuse me, sir.' called a different Inspector. 'Are you Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey?' 'Um, yes.' replied Phoenix. He turned to see a tall inspector, about the height of Gumshoe but much more wiry. 'Gumshoe said you guys might come down here.' said the inspector in a friendly voice. 'He left this for you. It's related to the case you're picking up.' 'How did Gumshoe know that we would take this case?' questioned Phoenix. 'Hey, I don't know.' said the inspector. 'He visited the suspect in the detention center and recommended you guys. You both always seem to get a performance in court, and always get the right verdict.' 'Wow, Gumshoe said that about us?' Maya said, eyes wide. 'Well, thank you for holding it for us.' Phoenix said as he and Maya headed out. Turns out the item that was held for Phoenix and Maya was the autopsy report. It explains that the time of death was approximately 6:00PM. The victim was thrown from a treadmill and landed on the back of his neck, causing severe bruising. This all made sense, until they read the cause of death. Poison. 'Huh? Poison?' said Maya. 'But according to the incident report, the victim died after falling off the treadmill.' 'No, the fall caused bruising.' said Phoenix. 'If his neck was just badly bruised, he would, at most, have been rendered unconscious. It wouldn't have killed him unless his neck was broken. But according to the report, his spine was unharmed.' 'Hmm. It is odd. That means...' Maya thought for a moment. 'They think Frank poisoned Jake Brash.' 'And they have some evidence too.' said Phoenix. 'WHAT?' yelled Maya. 'What sort of evidence could they have?' Phoenix sighed. 'Remember what Frank said. He's a chemistry student. That means he would have had easy access to any kind of poison he wanted.' 'Oh.' said Maya. She was disheartened by this piece of information. 'But you don't think he did it, do you?' 'Of course not.' replied Phoenix. 'But, chances are, the prosecution will use this piece of information to harm our case. If don't say anything, there's a possibility that we'll be alright. Now let's go and find Detective Gumshoe at that apartment. Maybe we'll be able to gather clues.'

March 4th, 2:15PM

Campus Apartments

After climbing 2 flights of stairs, Phoenix and Maya heard some police officers. 'Come on Maya, this way.' Phoenix said moving swiftly towards the noise. 'How are you so speedy? Did those stairs do nothing to you?' Maya replied, low for breath. 'Well, clearly years of burgers have done something to you. Maybe you should cut back on those.' said Phoenix with a serious glare. Maya sighed in agreement. The two then walked over to the room. Sure enough, it was the one they were looking for. It was easily identifiable, as it had Detective Gumshoe standing in the door frame. 'Excuse me, Detective Dick?' said Maya, questioningly. 'AH!' cried Gumshoe, as he turned around to see the two people standing behind him. Realizing he had screamed out of terror in front of, not only Maya and Phoenix, but also many of his peers, he pushed embarrassment aside and became instantly serious. 'Hey, how did you guys find me?' asked Gumshoe. 'The guys down at the CAD told us. They also gave us this.' Phoenix presented the autopsy report. 'Oh yeah. I knew you guys would show up eventually, so I made an extra copy for ya. So, did you meet the suspect?' 'Yep. And we will be representing him in court tomorrow.' Phoenix replied. 'Hey, that's great!' said Gumshoe, with obvious excitement and relief. 'To be honest with you, I don't think he did it.' 'You don't?' asked Maya. 'No.' was the reply. 'Think about it. That guy was the victim's best friend. He had no motive for murder, and he really doesn't look like the type. Personally, I think they've got this one all wrong.' 'Yeah, he really doesn't look like he'd kill anyone. He couldn't... could he?' asked Maya. 'Don't tell me you have a doubt, Maya?' said Phoenix. 'Well, who else could it be?' she replied. _Good question. We haven't got any other suspects. Maybe if we have a look around this room, we can find something._ 'Detective Gumshoe, would you mind if we had a look around?' asked Phoenix. 'Um... I don't seen why not.' replied Gumshoe. 'You guys always seem to have the right evidence anyway, so I guess you might find some of it here.' 'Thanks Detective!' said Maya. 'Come on, Nick. Let's look around.' 'I think that we should check the bedrooms. These guys have the living area and kitchen nicely covered.' said Phoenix. 'Good idea! Let's go!' said Maya, surprisingly excited for a murder case. Phoenix and Maya then walked past the police officers investigating the scene, and into the bedroom of Jake Brash. It looked pretty normal, but Phoenix instantly noticed something. A photo. Upon closer inspection, it was a photo of a young man and an older woman. The man, as Maya pointed out, was Jake Brash. At that moment, Phoenix remembered something. 'Now I remember.' he said. 'Remember what?' asked Maya. 'Where I've heard of him before.' he replied. 'Really? Where Nick?' Maya asked, excited to finally find out what he was talking about. 'It was a trial that occurred while you were doing your spirit medium training. It seemed that my client was destined for jail and Edgeworth had almost won, but Jake was the last witness. He gave us a piece of information that turned the trial on its head and, since there at the end of the three days, two suspects, neither could be found guilty. Just before the judge gave his verdict, the real killer confessed. I remember that man because he saved my client and sent the real killer to jail. That's the story.' 'Wow...' said Maya. 'I missed all that because of my training?' 'Yep. Jake Brash was a great guy, and he was saved an innocent man from a prison sentence.' 'I really would like to have met him.' said Maya, disappointed. 'Anyway, let's get another look at this photo.' Phoenix then turned the photo over and read some writing on the back. It was the name Stacy, and then a phone number. 'Oh, this might have been the victims girlfriend.' Maya looked adoringly as Phoenix flipped the photo back over. 'Oh, wait...' 'What is it?' asked Phoenix. 'Look, right there. There's something weird about it.' Maya pointed directly at the hand of the girl. There was a ring on her finger. 'Oh yeah. That's odd, I wouldn't have thought the victim was married.' said Phoenix confused. 'Maybe if we drop by the Detention Center again, we can show this to Frank. He might know.' Maya nodded in agreement. The two then searched the drawers and wardrobe of Jake Brash's room, but couldn't find anything else. They then went over to Frank's room and examined there. While looking through the drawers, Phoenix didn't see anything suspicious, but Maya found an opened envelope, with what appeared to be a bullet hole shot through it. 'Nick, look at this.' Maya presented the envelope to him. 'That's odd.' said Phoenix. 'It's got a hole the size of a bullet and... is that blood?' 'I don't think it's real.' replied Maya. 'Should we read the letter?' ' I think so.' said Phoenix, 'It could be important evidence.' Phoenix opened the seal and took out the piece of paper that was inside. He and Maya then carefully examined the letter word for word. {Frank, You know what I want from you. Give it to me soon or face the consequences.} 'Give it to me soon or face the consequences?' Maya was puzzled. 'What can that mean?' 'I'm not sure.' said Phoenix. Just at that moment he had a brainwave. He compared the letter to the writing on the photograph. 'Ah ha!' he exclaimed. 'What is it?' asked Maya. 'Look at these together.' asked Phoenix. 'Isn't the handwriting similar?' 'Now that you mention it...' Maya studied both carefully, then nodded in agreement towards his conclusion. 'I think we'd better take both of these. And find out who this Stacy is. I have the feeling she could hold some information that is necessary to this case.' Phoenix and Maya then left the apartment, saying goodbye to Detective Gumshoe. 'Detective?' asked Phoenix. 'Could you call the number on the back of this photograph for me?' 'Why do you ask?' asked Gumshoe. 'The person who should answer will be called Stacy. She knew the victim and, possibly, the suspect. I think it would be good to call her as a witness.' It was a pretty good explanation from Phoenix. 'Sure thing pal. And if she's available, I'll make sure she's at the court tomorrow.' 'Thanks Detective. When I see you before the trial starts, would you mind giving this back to me? I have a feeling I could use it at some point.' 'Um, I guess it would be OK.' replied Gumshoe, clearly unsure as to what good it would do. 'We'll see you in the morning, Detective Dick. Please take good care of that photo!' asked Maya as she and Phoenix headed down the stairs and back to the office. Not without heading back to the detention center of course. Visiting hours were almost over, and they needed to ask a few more questions to their client.

March 4th, 3:42PM

Detention Center

Frank was, again, designated to talk to Phoenix and Maya at window 7. Phoenix told him that the deal is done, and he will definitely be represented by him and Maya the next day. 'That's great!' said Frank. 'Thank you guys ever so much for doing this. I just know that I can trust you guys to clear my name.' 'Of course. You can trust Nick! He has a near perfect record!' said Maya, proudly. 'Now Frank, I'd like to ask you a few more questions.' said Phoenix, with a look of sincerity. 'Oh, OK.' replied Frank, confused as to what Phoenix would ask him. 'Do you, or did Jake, know someone called Stacy?' Phoenix asked. Frank jumped as the name was mentioned. Maya and Phoenix were surprised by this, as he had seemed completely calm. After a second, Frank went back to his seat and calmed down, but he was still slightly shaky. 'Yes. She was Jake's girlfriend. If I'm right she was a year or two older than him, but it was love nonetheless.' _Something about his expression makes me think it wasn't all love between him and Stacy._ 'There's one last thing I want you to see, Frank.' Phoenix pulled the envelope out of his pocket. Frank saw it immediately and screamed loudly. He then fell to the floor and curled up into a ball, screaming in absolute terror. Obviously the letter had a very traumatizing effect on him. 'Maya, I think we should go. Bringing this up now isn't going to help.' Phoenix said, with slight panic. 'Yeah, I think so too.' Maya agreed, upset by what she had just seen. 'It's so sad, seeing him like this. Now I think this letter was a very serious message to poor Frank. I guess we'd better wait for tomorrow to push forward anymore questions.' Maya and Phoenix then quietly left the building, only to the sounds of Frank crying and screaming, like waking up from a long recurring nightmare.


End file.
